


The Stone Soldier

by selytsiuol



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Bottom Harry, Drug Use, Gay, Homosexuality, I DONT WANT TO SPOIL SO IDK WHAT TO PUT HERE, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, Virginity, homeless, teenage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selytsiuol/pseuds/selytsiuol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a lost boy. Louis wants to save him. But who really needs saving?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stone Soldier

Harry hated the rain.

 

Sometimes, between using cafes for free restrooms and warmth, he would hear people talk about how they loved it. How it's soothing and relaxing and gives them feelings of warmth, memories of curling up with a good book until they fall asleep.

 

Harry never understood any of these things because all rain meant for him was _wet_ and _cold_. Especially on days like this, where you just couldn't seem to get warm even if you _were_ dry. Which Harry wasn't. His hair was drenched so that it fell in loose, wavy ringlets. It fell across his face, limiting his vision, but he was far passed the point of caring.

 

It wasn't as if he had any idea where he was going on anyway. Three places had turned him away already, saying that he would scare off their customers. His clothes and general appearance were ratty enough, but the rain always made them even worse yet. By now, he was so embarrassed that he didn't know if it was worth it to try a fourth. If it would just _stop_ , at least for an hour or two, Harry could dry off enough to make himself presentable.

 

He thought he had a stroke of luck when he no longer felt the harsh droplets on his head, but he could still hear it going on around him. Wiping the soppy hair from his eyes, he looked up to find a boy stood next time, causing him to jump. Upon doing so, he felt the familiar and unpleasant sting of the rain again.

 

"Most people say 'thank you' when they're offered something" the boy spoke, shrugging and using the umbrella for himself. Harry gave him an odd look, closing in on himself as a defense mechanism immediately. The boy didn't look particularly dangerous, but Harry learned long ago that you had to treat all strangers the same. With caution.

He slumped his shoulders, deciding that it was just best if he kept on walking. If he looked like he had someplace to be, maybe this boy would assume he had someone to meet. It was always safer that way. You were always more vulnerable to attacks when it was blatantly clear no one cared what happened to you. 

The boy didn’t take the hint. He kept hot on Harry’s heels and this made him feel uncomfortable. Sure, there was always the stray pervert that would pester him. Maybe someone who genuinely did feel bad and just wanted to help. They all left him alone though, when it was clear that he wasn’t taking the bait. This boy was far more persistent.

“You lost?” the stranger asked, after a solid few minutes of nothing but wet footsteps to fill the air. No reply. Harry just kept walking, keeping his eyes trained to the cracks in the sidewalk. It didn’t seem to discourage the stranger, though. Harry could feel their eyes on his back.

“What is your _problem?_ ” he snapped finally, whipping around. He was in no mood. His face was starting to go numb from the cold and the gnawing hunger in his stomach was almost too much to bear. “ _God_ , you think you would’ve gotten the hint that I am _not interested!_ ”

He looked at the stranger expectantly, though for what he wasn’t sure. Did he expect him to apologize? Run away? _Move_ , surely, at the least…

They did none of these things. The stranger simply stood there, rooted to the spot. In fact, the stranger _cracked a smile_.

“I don’t have a problem, Harry. I came to offer a fix for yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii. So after watching the third season of Once Upon a Time, I fell absolutely in love with a character and story arch. I'm sure a lot of you can guess which. This is the spawn of my new little obsession. Hope you enjoy! Other chapters will be longer. :)


End file.
